Twist
by OnEeChAn16
Summary: A twist in my story. Akihiko kept on missing his childhood friend, Hamuko Arisato; she was taken away by her grandparents. Later, she came back, still the Hamuko he known but what would happened if she doesn't remember their past. Will Akihiko be able to make her remember their past? Or will love bloom into their relationship? Read and find out
1. I remember

**Hello to the reader... **** I hope you'll like this story… I know I'm not as good as the others but I hope you could support by reviewing… It would be alright if you put negative reviews because I would appreciate knowing my mistakes in writing and for me to practice on being a good writer… **** I made a twist in my story but I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 Portable and the characters… The thing I own here is the story ****…**

* * *

**Akihiko's POV**

It was the last day of Spring Break. I heard from Mitsuru that we're going to have another dorm mate. I was at the gym training again for my upcoming match on May…

I looked at my phone it was 7pm. I had to go back to the dorm because Mitsuru would probably get mad at me. I punched the sandbag one last time and then changed my clothes…

I glanced at the mirror; my bandage on top of my left eyebrow caught my eye. I suddenly remembered the day I got it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_6 years ago…_

"_Aki! Wait up…" I heard a girl's voice calling me from behind. I was running as fast as I can to be able to hide…I saw a tree with a branch that can hide._

_The girl from behind me looked at me and asked "Aki? Is that where we're hiding?" I nodded and started climbing the tree… When I was at the branch I shouted below "Come on, climb up" the girl below shook her head. _

"_Why not?" I asked her but she just shook her head. I sighed heavily and climbed back down again. I looked at her face and her face showed that she was scared. "Don't worry; I'll be there for you." I told her that made her blush…_

_I started to climb up and she followed me. Until, we were able to reach the branch. I sat on the branch and started helping her. When she reached the top, she suddenly hugged me… _

_Surprised from her action a faint blush appeared on my cheeks… "I'm scared" I heard her say… I just patted her back and whispered on her ear "Don't be scared… I'm here" _

_She looked at me on the face; my eyes were now locked to her she smiled to me and said "Thanks Aki!"… Our eyes were still locked, she leaned a little forward that made me a little nervous. Then I noticed how close our faces were. 'Is she going to kiss me?' I thought Because of nervousness I closed my eyes, my mouth was still opened._

_I know I looked stupid that time. I heard a giggle from below and a heavy sigh. I opened my eyes and looked down, a blush crept to my face I saw Shinji and my little sister, Miki. Miki was giggling and Shinji sighed heavily. "What are you two doing there? Are you two having a secret make out session?" I heard Shinji say that made me blush even more._

_I saw the girl with me giggling with a heavy blush on her face. "S-shut up!" I shouted down. "Nee-Chan and Nii-chan sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I heard Miki sing._

"_Aki, I guess we better go down now." she said still with a blush on her face. I just nodded on her suggestion. I started going down while she was still up there. I was now below but she was still up. "I'm still afraid Aki!" she shouted._

"_Just jump." I shouted back to her. "What? I don't want to die" she said with a frown. "Don't worry… I'll catch you." I smiled to her but her expression still didn't change… She was still scared. I sighed the looked back I saw her stand up that made my eyes widen 'She's really going to jump…' I thought 'Don't worry I'll catch you' my smile widened because of the thought._

_She was ready to jump and when she did I readied myself to catch her… She suddenly landed on my arms but the weight made me fall down. I looked at her face, she still was terrified but I patted her back and said "Told you I'll catch you." I saw her smile then I heard someone giggle again and a heavy sigh. _

_I forgot they were here… The girl stood up and helped me up too… Then, there were two boys who walked near us. I recognized them because they were always in trouble. "Hey morons…" I heard the blonde one said "What are you doing in our property?" the brunette exclaimed. "This doesn't belong to you." I heard Miki say "And we're no moron… You two are." Shinji said._

_The two boys were really angry because of what Shinji and Miki said. The brunette started to launch a punch on Miki which Shinji easily blocked, Shinji started fighting the brunette, I looked over the girl and saw the blonde pulling her hair, and she started to growl. Seeing that made me really furious, without knowing I punched the blonde on the cheek which made him fall on the ground and he removed his hand on her hair…_

_I helped her up but before I know it the blonde started punching me… He was able to pin me to the ground and kept on punching me. I can feel the pain on every single punch he gave me. I was able to look over to my side and I saw the girl sitting up with teary eyes… _

_I was wondering why she was crying, I saw Shinji lift up the blonde then started to punch him until he fainted. Shinji helped me up and I saw the two guys both K.O.-Ed by my best friend. Miki was with the girl and started comforting her; I walked toward her and looked if she was alright. She kept on crying and crying but I still don't know why. I lifted her head up for me to be able to see it but when our eyes met, I saw pain in her eyes._

_I don't know why but she might be crying because I got hurt. She began touching the bruises on my face but what caught her eye was a cut on top of my left brow. She stood up and pulled me inside the orphanage. We arrived on the girl's room, she told me to sit on her bed, I felt stares from the other girls in the room, I heard some whisper 'Look, its Akihiko-sama…' or others say 'What happened to his face?' I just ignored the stares and whispers… _

_She then looked at me with a cotton bud; I saw her put medicine in it. 'This is going to hurt' I muttered to myself, I hope she didn't hear it. "Hold still..." she said to me while focusing on my cut. I felt the bud touch my cut that made it painful I hissed in pain but she still kept on putting it. "Just hold still so it will heal quickly" she muttered, I just hold still like she told me and after putting the medicine she put a bandage on it…_

_She quickly cleaned all the things she used, she stood up and grabbed hand which made me blush a little. She dragged me to the kitchen where she bought an ice bag, she asked Ms. Snow for some ice, after placed the ice bag to my right cheek. The coldness made the pain go away a little. When she was finished she just stood up, looked at my face that made me notice her eyes were sad._

_She walked away and started to run outside. I looked at Ms. Snow and she was looking at me "Aren't you gonna go after her?" she asked with a grin, I gulped but started to run outside. _

_I looked around to see where she was. I saw Miki and Shinji, I ran toward them and asked where she is "She's near the lake, idiot." Shinji said with a frown on his face. "Go after her, nii-chan. She's crying" Miki exclaimed which made me worry more. 'Thanks' was just what I was able to tell them because I was running as fast as I could. "The bandage looks good on you" I heard Shinji shout, I smirked at his statement._

_I arrived at the lake; I saw her looking at the beautiful view. She was sitting up hugging her knees, then I saw a tears streaming down her face "This is all my fault" I heard her cry out… I walked towards her and hugged her from the back that might have surprised her because I heard a squeak. _

"_It's not your fault" I whispered to her ear, I saw a hint of red on her cheek but she still had the frown "Of course it's my fault. If I wasn't so weak you wouldn't have those bruises" she said still crying. I faced her to my direction and lifted her chin for her to face me. I realized how beautiful she was especially in this time, where the sun is setting. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders the suns ray was kissing her pale face. _

"_I don't care about these bruises; I just don't want you getting hurt." I told her which may have surprised her, her eyes widened. "I don't want you to get hurt either especially if it's because of me, Aki" she exclaimed with a blush on her face… "I know I'm pretty weak but I know that I can protect you, even if I have to sacrifice my life." I told her looking directly in her eyes. _

'_Her eyes, the most beautiful eyes I have seen, it was colored bloody red just like from the vampire stories. But, I know that she's not a vampire, she's too pretty to become one.' I thought. My thoughts were snapped because I felt something soft touch my cheek, Then I realized she was kissing my cheek. I felt my face become hot when she pulled back I saw her face with a blush and a beautiful smile. "Thanks a lot Aki!" she muttered but I was able to hear._

**FLASHBACK ENDS  
**

I snapped back from my thoughts because of my phone '_stupid phone_' I muttered silently. I looked at the caller's id it was Mitsuru. I answered it and sighed before saying

"Hello Mitsuru… What is it?"

"**Akihiko… I told you to go home early… Where are you now?"**

"I'm at the gym, and I'm on my way home. I just remembered something"

I heard her sigh and say "**Alright… Go home now or I'll execute you**"

The word execute made a chill run down my spine. When she finally hung up, I started to pack up my things and went outside the gym. I passed by the Naganaki Shrine to pray.

The playground caught my eye. I remembered that we use to play there.

"Hamuko…" I muttered under my breath. Then, I went back to the dorm. I arrived at the dorm exactly at 8pm. Yukari greeted me and Mitsuru just nodded. I greeted them back and went straight to my room.

I put my bag down, changed my clothes and lay down on my bed. Mitsuru told me to rest for a while before the dark hour.

I need to have enough energy. I glanced at my clock that says '9:00' then stared at the ceiling.

Thoughts kept on spreading my mind. I closed my eyes and touched the bandage on top of my upper left brow "Hamuko, When can I see you again?" I muttered quietly before sleeping.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter. I know its all about Akihiko but I hope you read it till the end… Please review. I also hope you'll like my other stories**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT (^.^)**


	2. Going Back

**Hello again ****… I hope you liked my Chapter 1. I don't really think that my stories are good but I hope you'll like it****. Thanks to the people who reviewed and for the people who red it****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 Portable and the characters… The thing I own here is the story ****…**

* * *

**Hamuko's POV**

"Hurry Minato-nii!" I shouted from downstairs. Me and my brother were going back to Iwatodai. Both of us got a scholarship that could help us on our life.

I'm currently a junior high school while my brother was a senior. Both of us live here at Tokyo with our grandparents. They were the ones who watched us grow up after the incident. They've been working hard for us that's why we're so grateful on getting the scholarship.

I heard something drop on the floor, it was Minato-nii's bag. "I'm ready" he exclaimed. I took a last look at our old house then led the way to the Train Station.

When we arrived the station everything was buzzing. It was a really busy night people were waiting for the train they're going to ride.

Suddenly, a blue butterfly caught my eye. I looked at my brother and he too saw the blue butterfly. When his thoughts snapped I gave him a confused look and said "What are you thinking nii-san?"

He looked like a zombie, he just shook his head "It's nothing." I nodded and heard "The train to Iwatodai has arrived, to all the passengers please go inside it now. The train will move after fixing some circumstances."

I took my brothers hand and my luggage on the other hand. We rushed to the inside of the train and sat beside each other.

After a while the train started moving, silence was still in the room so I tried starting a conversation "So… What do you think Iwatodai's like?" I asked my brother with a curious look.

He looked at me and said with a questioning look "Don't you remember?" "Remember what?" I looked at him with a confused look

'What should I remember? I wonder… But the name Iwatodai is so familiar, I know I heard it from somewhere' I thought

Minato shook his head and sighed "Forget it." He then put his headphone and closed his eyes. I did what he did too and before I close my eyes I whispered "Iwatodai?"

**Minato's POV**

An hour passed and we were still on the train. I saw Hamuko taking a nap wither head leaning the window.

"I shouldn't let her know should I?" I said to myself. Iwatodai was the place where our parents died. It was where she was lost, wherein we found her in an orphanage.

I still remember the time on the orphanage.

_Flashback_

_I looked at the entrance of the orphanage with my grandparent. "Greetings!" a cheerful lady was standing on the entrance of the door._

"_You must be Hamuko-chan's grandparents." My grandparents nodded. "Come this way!" she said._

_We were led to the backyard of the orphanage, it was a really beautiful view where you can see the sun reflecting on the lake._

_I looked around and saw two people near the bridge, I looked closely and saw glint of silver on the hair of one of the people._

_I moved closely and saw a brunette with red eyes comforting a silver- haired guy. The guy kept on crying and crying. While the girl, had tears streaming down her face._

_The girl I saw was my sister. "Calm down, Aki! I know*Hic* that someday*Hic* we'll see each*Hic* other again" my sister said while hugging the guy._

"_First my sister Miki, now you! Why am I so unfortunate? The people that are precious to me always leave me. Why is that?" the guy muttered while Hamuko was hugging him._

"_Hamuko-chan!" my grandfather shouted which made Hamuko flinch a little. She broke the hug with that Aki guy. _

_Grandfather moved a little closer while Hamuko ran to him; they hugged for a while and that Aki guy walked away. I ran towards him tapping him on the shoulder, "Hey" I said_

_He looked at me with a questioning look "What do you want?" he said while knitting his eyebrows. "Well, thanks for taking care of my sister." When I said that his eyes widened. "What?" I asked, he just shook his head then started walking again._

_I didn't notice that Hamuko passed and started chasing the guy, 'She must really like the guy' I thought then looked at Hamuko who tackled the guy._

_They both fell on the floor, the guy was seriously blushing so was Hamuko who was laughing too. "I'll miss you a lot, Aki!" she muttered._

"_I'll miss you too" the guy said, his blush darkened more. 'This guy seriously likes her' I thought to myself cracking my knuckles with an ugly grin on my face. _

_Hamuko and the guy started sitting up when they were able to the guy got something from his pocket, it was a necklace with the letters H and A. I think that it means Hamuko and Aki._

"_Here. I hope that you'll take care of it." He gave looking at the side for Hamuko not to see his blush. Hamuko giggled then took his hand. She leaned forward then kissed the guys cheek, both of them blushed hard._

"_Hamuko's growing really fast. She already got herself a guy" I heard grandfather mutter. _

_The guy helped Hamuko up then put the necklace around her neck. Hamuko hugged the guy and the guy hugged back, both of them had smiles on their faces which made me smile._

_When the hug broke, Hamuko came towards me running while holding the guys hand. The guy's eyes widened, he looked like he was panicking. "Aki, this is my big brother, Minato –nii. And Minato-nii this is Akihiko, my best friend" she exlclaimed._

_I held out a hand for Akihiko to shake which he did. "Are you sure he's just your best friend?" I asked with a smirk. My question made Akihiko blush and Hamuko giggle with a faint blush._

_Time flied… We played for 3 hours because grandpa had to talk to the ones who took care of Hamuko…_

_It was the last time that Hamuko would see Akihiko again… When we reached the car, Akihiko following us till the entrance Hamuko then, hugged him tightly._

"_Don't forget the promise, Aki… I'll miss you very much" I heard her say with sobs, Akihiko pulled her back and gave her a sad smile "I'm never gonna forget it. I swear that the two of us will meet again. Nothing will be able to separate us when we meet again." He hugged her like he didn't want to let her go._

_Her cry became louder and I saw that Akihiko had tears too. "You have to go now Hamuko. I'll never forget you." He muttered the kissed her forehead, both of them blushed at the same time_

_Hamuko's cry lowered, she hugged him the last time and muttered "Same here. I'll miss you Aki." Then pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, which made Akihiko's blush darker._

"_Bye Aki!" she said with her sweetest smile. Akihiko just nodded and waved, when Hamuko got to the car I saw Akihiko saying some things that no one heard. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'I wonder where Akihiko is now. I wonder if they're going to see each other again.' I thought, many thoughts about them spread my mind. 'I wonder if they like each other that time'

I looked at Hamuko and I saw her slowly opening her eyes, 'She's awake.' I said to myself, she scratched her eyes "What time is it?" she muttered.

"11:52 pm" I said, we were near Iwatodai.

6 minutes passed and the announcer said that we're going to go down now. Hamuko and I got our bags then left the train.

We got to the counter, I looked at the time '11:59' then it turned to '12:00', something that I don't want to see came to my vision.

The atmosphere changed, my Mp3 stopped playing even Hamuko's. I felt a chill run down my spine. Everything turned into green. I heard Hamuko gasp, I grabbed her hand then started to run.

It was like I was running away, then when we got to the street coffins were everywhere. "What's happening?" I heard Hamuko say.

I just started to run while holding her hands "We have to hurry" I shouted.

After a lot of running. Hamuko and I faced a dorm that had 'Iwatodai Dorm' in it…

I sighed and pushed the door on my front and saw something that was creepy.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2… I know that its too short but just go with it.. I hope you like it.. Please review.**


	3. Remember me

**Hi guys… Sorry for the late update, I was really busy because I had a lot of work to do… I hope you liked the previous chapter. And now this is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3. I only own this story.**

* * *

**Minako's POV**

I felt a chill run down my spine, cold sweat running down my forehead. 'This place, it's creeping me out.' I thought to myself.

I looked at Minato- nii and saw him with a shock expression. "What's happening?" I whispered to him. "I'm not really sure." He answered.

"I've been waiting for you." The kid said with a smirk on his face. "If you want to proceed then please sign here, it's a contract." "What contract?" Minato asked him.

"It abides your full responsibilities in your actions" he continued, Minato-nii nodded so I followed him I was still behind him.

He red it then signed his name "Do I have to sign too?" I asked the boy and the boy nodded. I signed at the bottom of Minato-nii's signature.

"Time never waits. It always deliver us to the same end" the boy exclaimed then chuckled and disappeared. I gripped on Minato-nii's arm and he looked at me "Don't worry. I'm here" he whispered.

"Who's there?" someone shouted "What are you doing here?" another voice shouted. Before we can speak the first voice said "How can you be? But it's…" I gasped seeing a gun on her hand.

A guy with silver hair rushed towards the girl with a surprised face, he was also carrying a gun. I looked at Minato-nii and his face showed confusion. I looked back to the girl and she put the gun into her temples.

I gasped, I felt tears forming at the edge of my eyes then "STOP!" a new voice shouted; I looked at the source and saw a girl with red hair.

"You must be the transfer students" she exclaimed, the two people behind her gasped and confusion spread their faces. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo." The red haired girl said with a grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Minato Arisato" Minato-nii said taking the red haired girls hand and pressing it to his lips, Mitsuru blushed on his action.

"Ummm…. I'm Hamuko Arisato" I muttered, looking at my feet not wanting to see their reaction. The guy with silver hair caught my eye, he was looking at me with a surprised face.

I looked at Minato-nii and saw that he had a smirk at his face and he was mumbling something that I didn't get. The guy with silver hair walked towards my direction then hugged me tight "You're back" he muttered to my ear.

I blushed on his action and I heard Mitsuru and the other girl gasp, while Minato-nii smirking like a villain.

I looked up to him with confusion "W-who are you?" I asked him. His smile turned upside down. He frowned that made me feel guilty 'Was I supposed to know him?' I asked to myself mentally.

He broke the hug still with a frown "Sorry. I must have mistaken you from someone" he muttered hanging his head down "I'm Akihiko Sanada, a senior" he exclaimed.

I walked towards him then held my hand out "Nice to meet you, Sanada-senpai" I said, smiling to him.

I saw a hint of red on his cheeks that made me giggle, he shake his hands so I grabbed his right hand then shook it. He just nodded then turned away.

"Uhh… I'm Yukari Takeba" the brunette say while sticking her hand out before I could shake it Minato-nii took it then kissed it like what he did to Mitsuru which made her blush too..

I sighed then gave my brother a karate chop, "Hey! What'd you do that for?" he asked "Baka…" I stuck my tongue out, Mitsuru and Yukari giggled while Akihiko just stayed silent.

"Yukari here is a junior while Akihiko and I are seniors" Mitsuru exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Do you have any questions?" she asked

"Why do you have a gun?" I asked them, Akihiko and Yukari looked nervous on my question "It's for self defense" Mitsuru said.

"Hey Hamuko. Want me to bring you to your room?" Yukari asked me with a smile, I just nodded then followed her.

I stopped then looked at the three waving goodbye to them "Well, goodnight guys" I shouted before running back to Yukari.

**Minato's POV**

My eyes were following Hamuko, who was now following Yukari to her room. I looked at Akihiko; he was looking at Hamuko which made me smirk.

"You still like her." I said to him with a big grin at my face, his face became red and I heard Mitsuru chuckle.

"You still remember me?" he asked me with confusion, I just nodded which made Mitsuru shocked "You know each other?" she asked us

Both of us nodded, "he used to be with Hamuko in the orphanage, they were even the love team of the orphanage." I exclaimed to Mitsuru proudly which made Akihiko put a hand over my mouth while blushing "S-shut up…" He whispered.

Mitsuru chuckled while I was laughing. "If you remember me. How come she can't?" he asked with a frown. My laughter died then my face came back to serious.

"Well she had an accident after 3 years she left the orphanage. It's like a trauma that made her not want to remember what happened even before the accident." I explained them what happened which made Akihiko's frown deeper.

After explaining, Akihiko brought me to my room, "Do you like her?" I asked him with a serious face, a blush appeared on his cheeks but he growled that made me laugh.

"Don't worry. I bet she likes you too." I told him while patting his back before closing the door in front of me.

"This is going to be an interesting school year." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**I can't believe I have Writers block. I'm sorry but I think that this chapter really sucks and really short. **

**Sorry to the readers, I don't think this is really good but I'll update faster if I get the inspiration I need (-")**

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
